Crazy High School
by Sonika26
Summary: Le Geek fait son arrivée dans un lycée banal et y fait la rencontre des jumeaux Kagamine et de leur amie Miku. Peu à peu, les personnalités de SLG, WTC et MP vont apparaitre dans ce lycée qui va bien changer... (Qu'on m'exécute pour un résumé aussi foireux!)
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde !

Voilà, je poste le tout premier chapitre de ma toute première fan fiction que j'ai appelée « Crazy High School » (que quelqu'un me lapide pour avoir fait un titre aussi foireux, j'ai honte...)

Kiss kiss et bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à proposer vos reviews ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapitre 1 : Un nouvel élève<span>**_

« Sérieux Geek, t'es encore sur World of Warcraft ? Tu devrais aller en cours et passer ton bac comme tous ceux de ton âge ! S'exaspère Mathieu.

- Mais j'peux pas ! J'dois encore farmer mon elfe de la nuit level 91 !

- Je m'en fous ! Je vais te trouver un lycée et t'inscrire au plus tôt ! J'en ai marre !

- Mais-euh ! »

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que Mathieu essayait de convaincre le Geek d'avoir une éducation normale. Et puis de toute façon, c'est LUI qui donne les ordres ici ! Le Geek ira en cours un point c'est tout. Il ne manquait plus que de trouver un lycée où il reste des places.

Après une petite heure de recherches, le schizophrène trouva enfin un lycée qui avait l'air plutôt pas mal, bien fréquenté et près de la maison. Il retourna voir le Geek avec un bout de papier qu'il glissa sous les yeux de l'adolescent.

« C'est quoi ?

- L'adresse de ton lycée avec le bus à emprunter et l'arrêt où il faut descendre. Je vais aller poster tes papiers d'inscription et après-demain tu iras en cours. Tu prends la filière que tu veux, ça j'en ai rien à foutre mais tu sors et tu bosses !

- OK...

- Ah au fait, je t'ai inscrit en lycée techno. Ça veut dire qu'entre les cours et l'atelier t'as 36 heures de cours par semaine.

- QUOIIIII ?!

- Vois ça du bon côté, tu passeras 36 heures de moins avec le Patron par semaine !

- Oui, tu as peut-être raison...

- Hey, j'aime pas qu'on parle de moi dans mon dos, gamin ! Dit le Patron d'un ton agressif en s'adossant à la porte et en s'allumant une cigarette.

- J'annonçais au Geek qu'il allait avoir 36 heures de cours par semaines, c'est tout. Répondit le youtubeur d'un air exaspéré.

- Hein ? Mais comment j'vais faire moi gamin ?

- Comment ça ?

- Comment j'vais faire si j'suis en manque et si le mioche est au bahut ?

- Sérieux, j'suis obligé de répondre ? »

L'homme en noir recracha sa fumée au nez de Mathieu avant de s'éclipser d'un pas contrarié. C'est vrai après tout. Si son souffre-douleur favori était absent 36 heures par semaine, qui allait satisfaire les pulsions du pervers lorsque l'adolescent serait absent ? Il préférait le Geek car il était une proie facile : faible, fragile et peureux.

Le surlendemain, le Geek prit le bus comme prévu et se rendit au lycée comme prévu. Il appréhendait un peu le moment de rentrer dans l'établissement. Se fera-t-il des amis ou sera-t-il rejeté de tous comme chez lui ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête tandis qu'il marchait dans la cour. Il passa au secrétariat après l'avoir recherché pendant 10 bonnes minutes et fut accueilli par une gentille bonne femme d'âge moyen.

« Bonjour mon petit. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Bon...Bonjour je viens d'arriver.

- Quelle section ?

- Quelle est la section où on est le plus sur l'ordinateur ?

- STI2D.

- Vendu !

- Alors voilà ton emploi du temps, la liste des clubs disponibles, ton carnet de liaison et le calendrier annuel du lycée avec, entre autres, les dates des bacs blancs.

- Merci madame.

- De rien mon petit. »

Il retourna dans la cour et remarqua deux personnes à l'écart, assises dos à dos. Le Geek s'approcha pour mieux les voir et faillit tomber dans les pommes en voyant que la personne de droite était une jeune fille, sans doute la plus jolie qu'il ait jamais vue. Elle avait les cheveux blonds lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules dont certaines mèches de sa frange étaient retenues par des barrettes blanches et possédait aussi de grands yeux bleu ciel. Elle était adossée à un garçon aux cheveux blonds attachés en une petite queue de cheval. La ressemblance entre les deux étaient frappante mais le Geek trouvait la fille beaucoup plus jolie.

« Excuse-nous, mais... Commença le garçon.

- ...Tu nous caches le soleil donc est-ce que ça te dérangerait... Enchaîna la fille

- ... De te décaler un peu ? Conclut le garçon.

- Oh pardon. S'excusa le Geek en se décalant vers la fille.

- Dis, t'es nouveau par ici, non ? Demanda le garçon.

- Euh... Oui.

- Section ? Continua-t-il.

- STI2D.

- Cool, comme nous ! C'est trop bien, hein, hein ? Se réjouit la fille en secouant celui contre lequel elle était adossée.

- Oui, oui... Soupira celui-ci. »

La sonnerie retentit. Le Geek regarda son emploi du temps. Cours d'espagnol, bâtiment B, salle 9. La jeune fille l'invita d'un geste de la main à les suivre elle et l'autre garçon.

Après un enchaînement de couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant la salle d'espagnol. Ils entrèrent et la jeune fille et le jeune garçon s'installèrent à un bureau à deux. Le Geek resta seul debout dans la salle de classe.

« Oh, tu dois être le nouvel élève. Assieds-toi à côté de Rin. Quant à toi Len, tu déménages, tu vas juste derrière.

- Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui bouge ?

- Pour que ton nouveau camarade puisse se mettre à niveau. Je verrai si je te rechange de place après. »

En tournant la tête dans la direction de la dénommée Rin que lui montrait du doigt le professeur, le Geek fut agréablement surpris de croiser le regard de la jolie blonde qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la salle. Elle lui sourit en tapotant le côté vide du bureau. Elle avait tout de suite pensé que ce nouveau avait l'air sympa et cela lui donnait une bonne occasion de vérifier si son intuition ne lui avait pas menti.

Le cours se passa normalement et la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer 9h15. La jeune fille attrapa son sac à dos blanc et jaune tandis que son comparse se saisissait d'un sac bandoulière blanc et jaune lui aussi. Là encore, les deux inséparables lui firent signe de les suivre.

« On a quoi ?

- Maths. Bâtiment A salle 12. Répondit Len d'un ton mécanique

- Tu vas voir, la prof de maths elle est trooooooop sympa. Avec elle, les maths c'est hyper facile ! S'enthousiasma Rin. »

Ce coup-ci, le Geek fut placé à côté de Len. Le blond lui fit signe nonchalamment de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ce nouveau le séparait de SA Rin. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire par son air amical. Mais bon... Peut-être qu'il est trop protecteur envers elle. Le cours de termina et ce fut l'heure de la récré.

« Alors ? Demanda la jeune fille d'un air curieux.

- Quoi alors ?

- Bah comment tu t'appelles ? J'ai oublié de te poser la question. Dit-elle en souriant.

- G... Geek.

- Sympa comme nom ! Moi c'est Rin, Kagamine Rin. Je m'occupe du club de chant et parfois du club théâtre. Et lui c'est...

- Je peux me présenter tout seul. Kagamine Len, frère jumeau de Rin... Mais tu as du le remarquer... Je m'occupe du club de chant et du club théâtre.

- Dis t'es inscrit à un club ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Non...

- Tu devrais. Les clubs sont facultatifs, mais si tu t'inscris, c'est mieux ! Len et moi, on est au club chant et au club théâtre. Tu devrais passer un de ces jours pour voir en quoi ça consiste ! On s'entraîne le mercredi de 15 à 16h au chant et de 16 à 17h au théâtre.

- Je... J'y réfléchirais... Répondit le Geek en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Au fait... Commença Len

- Oui ?

- Désolé d'avoir été un peu froid et désagréable. Tu sais, ma sœur compte beaucoup pour moi et parfois je la surprotège et j'ai tendance à me montrer plutôt distant. Désolé.

- Oh t'inquiète. C'est rien, je comprends.

- Tu vois, j't'avais dit qu'il était sympa ! Pour la peine tu devras... Me rendre mon nez !

- Quoi ?

- Bah oui, quand on avait 5 ans tu m'as piqué mon nez ! Alors maintenant tu me le rends !

- OK, OK... Dit son frère en faisant semblant de lui rendre son nez.

- Merci ! »

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement, du cours suivant jusqu'à la fin des cours et de l'atelier. Les jumeaux restèrent derrière la grille du lycée.

« Bah vous venez pas ? Demanda le Geek

-Non on est à l'internat. On vit ici. Nos parents vivent très loin et ils sont toujours très occupés, alors on a pas trop le choix. Répondit Rin.

-Ah... L'enfer quoi ! Blagua son ami.

-T'as tout pigé ! Allez, te mets pas en retard, à demain Geek ! Répondit Len en rigolant avec Rin. »

Ils se firent au revoir de la main puis repartirent chacun de leur côté. Le Geek monta dans son bus pour rentrer chez Mathieu tandis que les jumeaux avaient un peu de temps libre étant donné qu'ils finirent leurs devoirs plutôt rapidement.

De retour chez lui, le Geek se dépêcha de noter les horaires des clubs dont Rin lui avait parlé. On frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

« Hé, tu fais quoi ?

-Mes devoirs pour demain, ensuite je mange et je me couche parce que demain je me lève tôt.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Super bien ! »

* * *

><p>Voilà, fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu et moi je vais... Manger de la glace à la mandarine !<p>

Dans le prochain chapitre, un nouveau prof va faire son apparition au lycée... Mais je ne spoilerai pas plus !


	2. Chapter 2

Yellow !

De retour avec le chapitre 2 de Crazy High School ! En espérant que ça vous plaira ) !

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 2 : Il faut protéger Rin !<strong>_

Le reste de la semaine se passa normalement, du moins jusqu'au jeudi. Ce jour-là, le Geek revint au lycée en jogging parce que ce jour-là, ils avaient sport. Il a donc abandonné son légendaire jean délavé pour un pantalon de jogging noir et rouge. Les jumeaux l'attendaient juste derrière la grille du lycée.

« Coucou ! Lui lança Rin avec son éternel sourire.

- Salut ! Lui fit écho Len en l'imitant.

- Aujourd'hui on a sport ! J'adore le sport ! Dites, il paraît qu'on a un nouveau prof de sport. Vous saviez ?

- Oui Rin, tout le monde le sait...

- Euh, non. Moi j'étais pas au courant...

- Youpi ! J'apprends enfin un truc à quelqu'un ! »

Rin portait une paire de baskets blanches et jaunes, des chaussettes noires bordées de jaune lui arrivant aux genoux, un short un peu moulant noir et blanc, un sweat à capuche jaune dont elle avait retiré les manches et des mitaines noires et jaunes partant un peu plus haut que son coude pour s'arrêter au niveau de la base de ses doigts. Ses cheveux étaient ornés de leurs éternelles barrettes blanches et de leur légendaire nœud blanc.

Len quant à lui portait les mêmes baskets que Rin, un short ample noir et un tee-shirt à manches courtes à nuances de jaune et ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours attachés en catogan.

Après un cours assommant sur l'économie du Bangladesh et un cours de chimie mouvementé -Rin a encore une fois failli faire sauter une salle de classe!-, les voilà à la cafète, pas loin de la table des profs. Ils discutèrent un peu avant de se rendre compte que la table des profs n'était plus vide comme lorsqu'ils sont arrivés. Un homme tout en noir s'y était assis.

« Dis, oto-san, tu crois que c'est lui le nouveau prof d'EPS ?

- J'en sais rien, moi !

- Dis, Geek, tu crois que c'est lui le nouveau prof d'EPS ? Geek ? »

Le visage de l'adolescent au tee-shirt rouge était figé dans une expression mi-surprise, mi-effrayée. En effet, l'homme en noir assis à la table d'en face n'était autre que le Patron, un pervers de première dont le garçon n'eut aucun mal à deviner les intentions.

« Le... Len !

- Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je pourrai te parler en privé ?

- Si tu veux, après le repas. »

Le Geek se sentit mal à l'aise jusqu'à la fin du repas. Son rire était devenu plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Assis à la table des professeurs, l'homme en noir les surveillait du coin de l'œil derrière les lunettes noires cachant ses yeux. Il avait un peu espionné le Geek à la sortie du lycée et il avait déjà vu Rin auparavant. Celle-ci lui plaisait beaucoup d'ailleurs.

En effet, la jeune fille était d'un naturel candide et immature -des fois que vous l'ayez pas remarqué!-, mais... problème. Elle ne se sépare jamais de son jumeau. Que ce soit en classe, dans la cour de récré, en atelier, dans la cafète ou bien en internat, Len n'était jamais bien loin et veillait toujours sur la tête blonde. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus coiffés en couettes s'installa juste en face de Rin, privant ainsi le Patron de la vue de la belle amie du Geek.

« Hello les poireaux ! Annonça-t-elle en s'installant.

- Hello Miku ! Répondirent en chœur les jumeaux.

- Salut !

- Oh, ça doit être toi le nouveau dont tout le monde parle ! Lui dit-elle ravie tandis que le Geek lança un regard interrogateur aux jumeaux.

- Geek, je te présente Hatsune Miku. C'est une amie à nous, elle participe au club chant et au club théâtre... Tiens, en parlant de club, t'es pas venu nous voir hier ! Lui répondit Rin

- Mince ! J'ai oublié !

- Pour la peine tu devras... me passer ta mandarine ! Reprit la jeune fille d'un air taquin en pointant du doigt le fruit convoité. »

Le Geek fut surpris de voir sur son plateau une mandarine à côté de son verre. En fait, il s'est contenté de prendre le même fruit que Rin dont il était évident qu'il était tombé amoureux. Il lui donna donc son fruit. De toute façon, il n'aime pas les fruits. Ils sortirent tous les 4 de la cafète en pleine discussion passionnante sur le cours de techno de la veille.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que Miku est aussi en STI2D ?

- Au moins 7 fois Rin... Lui répondit son frère d'un ton amusé »

Ils furent suivis de loin par l'homme en noir, que le garçon au tee-shirt rouge avait failli oublier. Il entraîna Len à l'écart du groupe, laissant Miku et Rin, toutes deux portant presque la même tenue -Miku préfère le bleu-.

« Pourquoi tu nous a écarté du groupe ?

- Écoute, tu vois le type en noir qui s'est assis à la table des profs ?

- Ouais.

- J'le connais. C'est un criminel super dangereux et sans doute le type le plus dégueulasse que j'aie jamais connu.

- Mais alors si ce mec est un violeur, ça veut dire que...

- Si ce type est bien le nouveau prof de sport, va falloir se méfier. Rin est en danger, mais autant que toi et moi. Va falloir couvrir nos arrières et ceux de Rin.

- Je peux compter sur toi Geek ?

- Bien sûr. Je sais combien elle compte pour toi, et elle compte aussi pour moi, même si on se connaît que depuis 1 semaine. »

Les deux garçons revinrent dans le groupe, mais leur absence n'était pas passée inaperçue auprès des filles

« Vous parliez de quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Demandèrent-elles en choeur.

- De trucs de meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeecs. Répondit Len d'un ton humoristique. »

Ils rirent tous ensemble comme s'ils se connaissaient tous depuis des années. Pour la première fois, le Geek avait la sensation de ne plus être seul, d'être accepté dans un cercle d'amis. Il trouvait ça si chouette de savoir qu'il n'avait plus besoin de passer ses week-ends sur World of Warcraft ou Call of Duty. Il savait que le week-end Rin et Len logeaient chez Miku, il n'avait plus qu'à téléphoner et dans les 10 minutes qui suivaient, ils pouvaient aller à la salle d'arcade, au cinéma, à la fête foraine, à la piscine... Bref, un éventail quasi infini de possibilités. La sonnerie retentit et les jumeaux et leur amie firent signe à l'adolescent au tee-shirt Captain America de les suivre jusqu'au gymnase où était monté le matériel de gymnastique.

« Youpi, on a gym ! J'adore la gym ! Se réjouit Rin en faisant un salto avant.

-Bonjour les enfants, je suis votre nouveau prof d'EPS. Dit l'homme en noir qu'ils avaient vu à la cafète, une cigarette éteinte au coin des lèvres.

-Bonjour Monsieur ! Répondirent tous les élèves en chœur.

-Bon, première séance, je vois juste votre niveau. Allez, au boulot ! »

Le Geek se dirigea directement vers l'homme en noir tandis que tous les autres se répartirent sur les ateliers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Patron ? Lui demanda le Geek d'un ton agacé.

-T'as pas entendu gamin ? J'suis ton nouveau prof de sport. Ça m'excite... Pas toi ? Répondit l'homme en noir en affichant un sourire en coin inquiétant.

-Alors là pas du tout ! T'es dégueulasse !

-Ah, au fait ! Tu pourras dire à Mathieu de pas m'attendre ce soir ? Je passe la nuit à l'internat.

-Compte pas sur moi !

-Tant pis, je téléphonerai avant de m'introduire dans la chambre de la p'tite blonde. Remarque, le blondinet a pas l'air mal non plus... Réfléchit-il à voix haute en regardant en direction de Rin qui essayait de faire un salto arrière et de son jumeau qui l'encourageait. »

Le Geek serra les poings. Comment ce Patron vicieux et pervers osait-il parler de Rin comme ça ? Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, parole de Geek ! Il faut prévenir Len ! Il faut protéger Rin ! L'adolescent se dirigea d'un pas aussi naturel que possible vers le trio de choc et vit Rin réussir enfin un salto arrière. Ils applaudirent la jeune fille toute contente d'avoir réussi. Le Patron se dirigea vers de quatuor réjoui.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Interrogea-t-il devant la joie affichée sur le visage des 4 adolescents.

-J'ai enfin réussi à faire un salto arrière ! Dit Rin d'un air joyeux.

-Fais voir ça gamine. »

Toute contente, la jeune fille s'exécuta mais partit un peu sur le côté.

« C'est un peu spartiate, mais ça fait des mois que j'essaie, alors c'est un bon début, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en affichant son traditionnel sourire angélique.

-Oui, pas mal. Continue comme ça et ça ira comme avec du lu...

-Merci Monsieur. Le coupa le Geek avant que l'homme en noir ne fasse une allusion salace. »

Le reste du cours se passa normalement, même si le Geek s'était pas très souple. Rin, Len et Miku arrivèrent tout de même à lui apprendre à faire une roulade et à se débrouiller sur les barres parallèles. La sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin du cours. Tout le monde se rendit aux vestiaires pour se changer excepté Rin et Len qui, de toute façon, pourront se changer dans leur chambre d'internat. Il dirent au revoir à leurs amis et le Geek attira encore une fois Len à l'écart.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Le Patron...

-C'est qui ?

-Le prof de sport.

-Oui ?

-Il a des vues sur toi et Rin et il va passer la nuit à l'internat. Préviens les autres internes.

-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Rin et moi sommes les seuls internes du lycée.

-Alors fais bien gaffe à toi et à Rin.

-Merci. »

Ils revinrent dans le groupe et furent graciés de la question de Rin à propos de leur conversation.

« -Ciao petits bakas !

-Ciao petite mandarine ! Au revoir Geek !

-Au revoir Rin !

-Ciao petite banane ! A demain Captain America !

-Pourquoi Captain America ?

-Parce que tu portes toujours un tee-shirt Captain America ! »

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce second chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

Dans le prochain chapitre, je vous inviterai à un cours de self-défense -après tout, on sait jamais si le Patron ne rôde pas dans les parages!- un peu spécial... Mais pas plus de spoil pour l'instant !

Rendez-vous pour la suite bientôt -je l'espère!-


	3. Chapter 3

Hello les z'amis !

C'est reparti pour la suite de Crazy High School !

Aujourd'hui un cours de self-défense un peu spécial...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 3 : Les péripéties nocturnes d'un criminel<strong>_

Après le temps libre qui leur était accordé étant donné qu'ils avaient une fois de plus terminés leurs devoirs en avance -ils sont trop intelligents ces Kagamine *.*- qu'ils avaient passé à composer des partitions sous l'espionnage discret du Patron, il fut l'heure de passer à table. La dame de l'accueil vint les voir.

« Rin, Len. A table !

-Youpi ! S'écria Rin -décidément quoi qu'on lui dise elle reste enthousiaste!-

-On arrive. Répondit Len calmement. »

Ils descendirent à la cafétéria pour dîner et s'installèrent à leur table habituelle, à côté de la fenêtre. A peine avaient-ils posé leur plateau qu'une silhouette noire tenant un plateau les rejoint et se plaça de l'autre côté de la table, face à Rin.

« Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

-Bien sûr sensei !

-On allait justement prier, vous vous joindrez bien à nous ?

-O... oui, évidemment. »

Le Patron était mal à l'aise. Jamais il n'avait prié. De toute façon, il n'y croyait pas, à ces trucs de Dieu et de religion. Pour lui, la Bible n'est qu'un livre de contes pour enfants. Les jumeaux joignirent les mains, baissèrent la tête et fermèrent les yeux. Il décida de les imiter.

« Seigneur, merci pour cette autre journée qu'on a passé avec nos amis Miku et Geek. Bénis-les et protège-les des ténèbres. Bénis et protège aussi le nouveau professeur de sport qui est avec nous, mon frère adoré Len et papa et maman. Dis-leur qu'on les aime très fort et prends soin d'eux au Paradis. Donne du courage et de l'espoir aux gens dans le besoin et sèche leur larmes. Amen. Pria Rin.

-Amen. Lui fit écho Len

-A... Amen. Répéta l'homme en noir. »

Ils mangèrent. Rin et Len discutèrent de musique et de partitions, mais le pervers écoutait des fois qu'il y ait des informations intéressantes. Mais il ne parlèrent que de paroles de chansons et de mélodies. Bref, rien de bien intéressent. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de la jeune blonde.

« Dites, pourquoi vous portez des lunettes noires alors que c'est le soir ? Demanda Rin à l'homme en noir.

-Rin, ce n'est pas poli de poser ce genre de question. Lui fit remarquer son frère.

-Ah bon ? Gomen.

-Baka !

-Gomen ?

-C'est du japonais. Ça veut dire ''désolé'' »

Le reste du repas se passa normalement, les jumeaux discutant tranquillement de chansons et le criminel réfléchissant à ce quelle torture il pourrait bien faire subir à l'un comme à l'autre. Len cherchait de son côté une idée pour que le Patron ne s'attaque pas à Rin. Il trouva un plan et sourit. La nuit allait être mouvementée.

« J'ai sommeil. Tu viens Rin ?

-J'arrive. »

Les jumeaux se levèrent de table après avoir souhaité poliment bonne nuit à leur professeur et montèrent rejoindre leur chambre. Len détacha ses cheveux et Rin retira ses barrettes et son nœud de ses cheveux. Ils enfilèrent tous les deux un kigurumi de pikachu -que Rin avait choisi-, mirent la capuche et se glissèrent sous les draps blancs.

De son côté, le criminel s'était grillé une cigarette avant de venir « rendre visite » aux jumeaux. Il entra dans la chambre et vit avec surprise deux silhouettes identiques allongées dans la même position dans deux lits séparés. Les deux adolescents faisaient la même taille, avaient les mêmes yeux et étaient coiffés pareil. Comment les différencier ? Il choisit de s'approcher d'un lit au hasard, celui de Len. Celui-ci n'avait plus qu'à passer à la phase 2 de son plan.

Il se plaça face au visage du jeune homme et se pencha un peu pour retirer doucement les couvertures. Soudain, le blond se mit à bouger se retourna en collant au passage une gifle au criminel. Ce dernier continua malgré tout à retirer les couvertures et se prit un second coup en pleine face. Len imita la voix de Rin. « Non, je veux aller au pays des mandarines. » Dit-il d'un air endormi avec la voix de sa sœur en commençant à sucer son pouce et en se tortillant un peu, ce qui emplit l'esprit du criminel de pensées dégoûtantes. Mais la voix de Rin résonna une seconde dans la chambre et venait ce coup-ci de l'autre lit.

« Len, tais-toi et dort... » Dit l'adolescente en se retournant, à moitié endormie. Len ouvrit soudainement les yeux et son regard se dirigea directement vers sa sœur qui s'était rendormie comme si de rien n'était, pour finalement revenir vers la silhouette de l'homme en noir. Le plan de l'adolescent avait prévu cette éventualité. Il sourit d'un sourire dans lequel on pouvait lire entre les lignes « Laisse tomber mon gars, t'as perdu ! ». En effet, si Len a un peu bougé durant son pseudo-sommeil, Rin bouge au moins 100 fois plus en dormant.

Et le Patron en fit la mauvaise expérience. Il s'approcha du corps endormi de la jeune fille et se prit déjà un coup de pied dans le genou -excellent début!- avant de parvenir au niveau du visage de l'adolescente. Cette dernière se tortilla quelques instants avant de se retourner une bonne fois pour toutes.

Elle fit un grand geste, frappant l'homme au passage, puis enchaîna avec une symphonie de coups involontaires en poing majeur -les musiciens de la salle sauront de quoi je parle!-. Et c'est parti pour la valse des suçages de pouce et des paroles un peu bizarres, du plus que célèbre « Mandarine... » au moins connu « Licorne ! ».

Et au final, après 10 minutes de lutte acharnée contre l'inconscient de sa cible, le Patron choisit de battre en retraite, couverts de bleus et de bosses, lançant un regard noir à Len avant de partir discrètement. Ces jumeaux le lui paieraient, et en particulier le jeune homme, il se le promet.

Le reste de la nuit se passa le plus calmement du monde, pas de récidives de la part du pervers. Len était soulagé pour sa sœur. Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, s'habillèrent et descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner à la cafétéria. Rin n'arrêtait pas de sautiller depuis leur réveil.

« C'est le week-end, on va aller chez Kaito et Miku ! Répétait Rin en attachant son col marin.

-Oui, Rin, je sais.

-On va peut-être pouvoir voir Geek hors des cours, c'est trop cool non ?

-Oui, oui. Répondit son jumeau en soupirant.

-T'as pas l'air très en forme.

-Oh, c'est rien. J'ai pas trop dormi cette nuit mais ça ira. Au fait, je vous trouve bien proches Geek et toi...

-Je... Euh... Il... C'est mon... ami et... Bredouilla la jeune fille en rosissant.

-Ouh, je vais pouvoir te taquiner tout le week-end avec ça ! »

Ils se placèrent à leurs places habituelles, à leur table habituelle avec leur petit déjeuner habituel et leur professeur vint immédiatement se placer lui aussi à la table, après s'être habillé en 4ème vitesse en apercevant les jumeaux descendre l'escalier.

« Alors, bien dormi ? Leur demanda l'homme en noir.

-Oui ! Dit Rin joyeusement en hochant la tête.

-Pas beaucoup -il était trop occupé à pouffer de rire après avoir vu le Patron se ramasser une bonne dizaine de coups!- mais ça ira. Dit Len en buvant une gorgée de jus de fruits.

-Alors ce soir c'est le week-end ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiii ! S'enthousiasma Rin.

-Rin tu vas finir par nous rendre sourds, tu le sais ça ?

-Ah bon ?

Ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils allaient faire durant les deux jours de répit.

« Moi je pense que je vais aller me défouler dans 1 ou 2 bor...

-... De mer ! Le coupa Len avant la fin de sa phrase.

-Nous on va aller chez Miku et son grand frère Kaito ! Il est trop sympa ! Dit Rin avec son légendaire et éternel sourire. »

Après avoir fini leurs petits déjeuners respectifs, ils se séparèrent. Les jumeaux se rendirent dans la cour de récréation tandis que le sombre individu se dirigeait vers la salle des professeurs tout en réfléchissant à un plan pour se venger de cet impertinent de Len. Celui-ci espérait de son côté que cette journée allait être ordinaire et calme... Mais il était bien loin du compte.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, je sais que le chapitre 3 s'est fait attendre mais j'ai repris les cours et les activités extrascolaires (sport, caté...)<p>

J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous a plu et vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !

Sonika


	4. Chapter 4

Hello les bananes flambées !

Voilà le chapitre 4 de CHS -la flemme d'écrire le titre en entier U_U-

Au programme on a un nouveau CPE, on apprend la géographie et on fête le week-end !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4 : School's out !<strong>_

« Et donc tu vois le mec c'était un campeur et donc... Expliquait le Geek à Miku.

- Salut Captain America ! Salut Miss Negi ! Le coupa Rin.

- Salut les Inséparables ! Vous savez quoi ? Geek et moi on vient d'apprendre qu'hier soir on a fait une partie en ligne de Call of Duty ensemble sans le savoir ! Leur raconta Miku.

- Et en plus on était dans la même équipe ! Ajouta ledit Captain America.

- Cool ! -enthousiasme légendaire de Rin- Dis Geek, ça te dit une sortie entre amis ce week-end ?

- Ouais pourquoi pas ?

- Il paraît qu'il y a une fête foraine sur la place de la Liberté. Ça vous tente ?

- Grave ! Répondit l'adolescent à la casquette grise.

-Trop ! Se réjouit Miku.

- Super idée, frangine ! Ajouta le blondinet.

- Bonjour les enfants. Je suis l'homme à la cravate –et cette fic commence à sérieusement dégénérer!- et je suis votre nouveau conseiller principal d'éducation. Résonna une voix derrière eux.

- Bonjour !

- Salut ! Dit la jeune fille aux couettes bleues.

- Hello !

- T'étais pas censé être mort toi ? Demanda le garçon au tee-shirt rouge.

- Eh bien non ! Et me voilà dans ton lycée !

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Trololo en fond sonore à chaque fois que je lui parle tellement ce mec a l'air d'être une blague vivante. Leur confia le Geek après le départ de l'homme à la cravate et la chemise froissée. »

La sonnerie retentit pour annoncer le début de cours de géographie et la joyeuse bande se dirigea vers la salle 28 où devait avoir lieu ce cours de géographie.

Dans la salle régnait une odeur insupportable de rhum et autres alcools forts. Au bout de quelques minutes arriva dans la salle un homme aux cheveux bruns en pagaille et portant des lunettes.

« Salut les enfants moi c'est le professeur Pédoncule.

-Bonjour. Répondirent en chœur les élèves.

-Pédoncule. P... E... D... O... -bear ? OK, OK je m'en vais très loin- Commença-t-il à écrire au veleda avant de s'endormir sur le tableau blanc

-Je rêve ou ce type est ivre ? Demanda la blonde.

-Pété. Dit son amie aux cheveux bleus.

-HS. Ajouta le blond.

-A 8 grammes ! Conclut le Geek.

-Oui, ce prof est complètement et définitivement... Bourré ! Ajouta Len.

-Toi aussi, apprends la géographie bourré avec le professeur Pédoncule ! Dit Miku.

-Merci professeur Pédoncule ! -Wah! Que de références!- Répondit le Geek. »

Les 4 amis pouffèrent de rire et le professeur dormit jusqu'à la fin du cours pour finalement être réveillé par la sonnerie pour le second cours.

« Hein ? C'est déjà fini le cours ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Bon bah bonne journée les enfants.

-Merci monsieur. »

Après encore deux autres cours avec des profs normaux, c'est l'heure de la cantoche et de son appétissant steak haché tellement cuit qu'il est impossible de le couper -sauf pour le Pérou ;D-, des discussions animées et des derniers ragots et potins en tous genres. A la table de notre joyeuse bande, on prépare le programme du week-end.

« Bon, pour la fête foraine c'est mieux d'y aller le soir.

-On peut se retrouver à Châtelet les halles et on prend la ligne 4 pour descendre à Place de la Liberté. -n'allez pas vérifier sur un plan de la RATP j'ai balancé des noms au hasard, je suis même pas sûre que la station Place de la Liberté existe, lol- C'est à peu près aussi loin de chez moi que chez toi, non Miku ? Réfléchit le Geek

-Pas mauvaise idée ! Lui répondit Miku

-Ouais ! Confirma Len.

-Trop hâte ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on était pas allés à la fête foraine, pas vrai Len ? Se réjouit la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds.

-Oui. On risque de revenir à 4 ans d'age mental. Répondit son jumeau en souriant.

-Ça va être trop cool !

-On se fait ça quand ?

-Ça vous tente demain soir ? Après on se téléphone pour se mettre au point sur l'heure ? Suggéra la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

-Ouais !

-Trop hâte ! »

Et pendant ce temps, sans que nos 4 amis ne s'en rendent compte, le Patron enregistrait dans sa mémoire chaque information intéressante, comme leurs date et lieu de rendez-vous et leur projet. Chaque renseignement susceptible de l'aider à isoler la blondinette s'inscrivait dans un coin de sa tête. Il quitta la table peu après le départ du quatuor pour les suivre de loin en pensant recueillir d'autres précieuses indications, mais les adolescents ne firent qu'imaginer leur soirée de demain. Rien qui soit digne d'intérêt.

« Moi je veux aller sur les stands de tir ! Déclara le Geek.

-Et moi dans le train fantôme !

-Mais j'ai peur du train fantôme ! Dis Geek, tu me protégeras contre les méchants squelettes ?

-M... Moi ? Oh... euh... Oui, bien sûr ! T'inquiètes pas ! Répondit l'interpellé en rosissant.

-Merci ! »

Après 2 cours et 1 atelier passés à imaginer une super soirée de fête foraine et à bavarder discrètement, voici venue l'heure du week-end ! Nos amis se dirigent donc vers l'abribus en face du lycée pour attendre le prochain bus. Ils furent assez rapidement rejoints par l'homme en noir que tout le monde avait presque oublié -mais c'est qu'on l'oublie vite ce criminel!- qui s'assit juste entre Rin et Len, sous le regard noir du blond et du Geek.

Au bout de près de 10 minutes d'attente, le bus arriva et le petit groupe entra dans le véhicule.

« Vous descendez où ? Demanda le Geek, curieux.

-Jean Jaurès et toi ? Lui répondit Miku.

-Victor Hugo.

-Oh c'est pas loin !

-Bon ben c'est mon arrêt. On s'appelle ?

-OK ! »

Le Geek et l'homme en noir descendirent du bus tandis que celui-ci reprenait sa route pour atteindre l'arrêt Jean Jaurès. Les jumeaux et leur amie descendirent pour rejoindre l'appartement de Kaito, le grand frère de Miku. Un appartement juste assez grand pour accueillir les 4 personnes en mettant les jumeaux à dormir sur le canapé. Un peu plus tard, le Geek reçoit un appel.

« Sardine ! S'écria la voix de Rin à l'autre bout du fil.

-Euh... Allô ?

-Bah non ! A l'huile ! Sardine à l'huile ! -Si tu as rigolé en lisant ça, tu iras en enfer. J'ai rigolé en me relisant... #lol-

-Encore ta vanne foireuse au téléphone, Rin ?

-Ouiii !

-Bref, on t'appelait pour se mettre d'accord pour l'heure pour demain.

-Ah, euh... Comme vous voulez !

-On avait pensé à partir de 18h.

-Ok ! Rendez-vous à 18h à Châtelet les Halles ! »

* * *

><p>Voili voilou, je sais que j'ai pris ENORMEMENT de retard vis-à-vis de ce chapitre mais ma vie de collégienne de 3ème bien remplie ainsi qu'un gros manque d'inspi en plein milieu de ce chapitre 4 -pas taper ! . -<p>

Enfin, j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre 4 vous a plu et on se retrouve avec le chapitre 5 !


	5. HS Chapitre 4,5

Hello petits pandicornes !

Un petit chapitre un peu (voire très) hors sujet...

En effet, j'ai lu la fanfiction Facebook tea-time de Visca Biscanarza et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'imaginer ce que ça pourrait donner sur les personnages de CHS. Surtout qu'à cause du Brevet Blanc et de problèmes de l'ordre du personnel triplé d'un giga manque d'inspi total de Belzébuth... Autant dire que le chapitre 5 va mettre un petit bout de temps à pointer le bout de sa majuscule...

Mais comme ça m'embête de ne pas donner de nouvelles, j'ai décidé de vous poster un petit bout de ce que j'ai écrit, parce que si j'en met trop je spoile la suite!

Voici donc le fruit de mes délires... Enjoy !

_Largement inspiré de la fanfiction Facebook Tea-time de Visca Biscanarza que je vous invite à lire si vous aimez bien professeur Layton_

Geek s'est inscrit sur Facebook.

Geek est maintenant ami avec Rin-chan, Len-kun et 1 autre personne

Rin-chan a publié sur le mur de Geek : Trop cool que tu soies sur Facebook :) _Geek, Len-kun et 1 autre personne aime ça._

Len-kun : Ouais ! Super cool ! _2 personnes aiment ça_

Miku-Baka : Yeah ! High five poto ! _2 personnes aiment ça_

Patron a publié sur le mur de Geek : Allez, accepte-moi en ami gamin !

Geek : Nan ! _1 personne aime ça_

Patron : Bon ben c'est pas grave gamin, j'aurai qu'à hacker ton compte pour m'accepter.

Geek est maintenant ami avec Patron. _Patron aime ça._

Patron : Héhé...

Geek : T'es sérieux ? T'as mis un like juste pour me troller ?

Len-kun : U_U

Rin-chan a actualisé son statut : Demain soir soirée entre potes ! Trop hâte ! :) _Geek, Len-Kun et 2 autres personnes aiment ça_

Geek : T'es sérieux Patron ? T'as liké alors que t'es même pas invité ?

Rin-chan : Lol ! _3 personnes aiment ça_

Miku-Baka : Mdr ! _3 personnes aiment ça_

Miku-Baka a publié sur le mur de Rin-chan : Rin-chan now ! Rin-chan now ! Rin-chan, Rin-chan, Rin-chan now ! _4 personnes aiment ça_

Geek : Sans déconner Patron, tu te tapes l'incruste... U_U

Len-kun : J'avoue XD

Rin-Chan : Len-kun now ! Len-kun now ! Len-kun, Len-kun, Len-kun now ! _2 personnes aiment ça._

Geek : Je pige pas la référence en fait

Rin-chan : Passe au club de chant mercredi, tu comprendras ;) _2 personnes aiment ça_

Rin-chan est maintenant amie avec Patron. _Patron aime ça_

Geek : Sérieux ?!

Len-kun : O_O

Rin-chan : Bah quoi ?

Miku-Baka : Pk vous êtes choqués ?

_Rin-chan aime la page « Si toi aussi tu kiffes les mandarines »_

_Rin-chan aime la page « Si toi aussi tu kiffes les rouleaux compresseurs »_

Geek : Tu me fais peur Rin...

_Len-kun aime la page « Si toi aussi tu kiffes les rouleaux compresseurs »_

Rin-chan : Compatriote ! _1 personne aime ça_

Geek : Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Professeur Pédoncule a actualisé son statut : guigfcyhgz yefgu ygeafkgeafg « gak gjefgg

Geek : Bourré je présume

Rin-chan : Excellente déduction Sherlock.

L'homme à la cravate : Bonjour les enfants ! Je suis l'homme à la cravate ! Boire, c'est mal.

Len-kun : Tout ça pour dire ça ? Sérieux ? U_U

Miku-Baka : Facepalm !

Je sais, je sais, c'est très court par rapport aux autres chapitres mais la suite relève du spoiler par rapport à la suite de la fic. Et je ne vous spoile rien ;)

Sur ce, je m'en vais faire une recherche sur le cuivre -yeaaaaah...-


End file.
